gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
CBNGN-003 Union Flag Celestial Being Version
'''CBNGN-003 SVMS-01AP Union Flag Celestial Being Use '(aka'' Flag,''' CB Guard Flag''') is a specialized Flag further upgraded with GN-Tech by Celestial Being. It is briefly featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer, where it is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics With the advent of the GNX series, most older mobile weapons quickly fell into obsolescence. Over time, this also meant that they began to find their way into the hands of third-party users and civilian contractors. When Celestial Being (CB) short on resources, they acquired and/or revived a series of such older generation mobile suits (MSs) in order to continue maintaining peace incognito. One such unit was a SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type (Colony Guard Flag for short). The remodeled CB Guard Flag is designed for high-speed melee combat. In order to maintain the goal of anonymity through mediocrity, most of its overall physical layout remains unchanged. It can still transform between a fighter mode and MS mode to allow the pilot to adapt effectively to changing combat situations. It also retains its original Flag series arms and the Orbit package's trademark grappler arms. The unit was not even modified to use a GN Drive or GN Condensers for power, a factor denoted by the 'NGN' (Non-GN) designation. Thus lacking modern defenses to stand against particle-based weaponry, it instead depends heavily on the speed of its plasma thrusters and the skills of its pilot to overtake superior opponents. To close the gap on modern MS weaponry, the CB Guard Flag's offensive capabilities was upgraded. The standard linear rifle has been replaced by the ''GN Sword II Kai, a variant of the GN Sword II from GN-0000 00 Gundam, piloted and utilized by Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei. The fact the weapon is still labeled a GN-Sword suggests it may utilize a GN Condenser to store a limited amount of GN Particles for combat. The sword is fixed as the "nose" of the craft in fighter mode, allowing it to dogfight via the pair of guns mounted on the top and bottom sections of the blade. If necessary, the sword can be used as a ramming device. In MS mode the sword is hand-carried, again alternating between sword and gun for melee combat or short-to-mid range shooting. Aside from the GN Sword II Kai, the Guard Flag retains its original shoulder mounted machine guns, missiles and possibly its other equipment options such as the Plasma Sword and detachable MS legs. The full weapons complement and capabilities of the CB Guard Flag are unknown, as are any other enhancements made to the unit. What is clear is that despite the general obsolescence of the Flag series, this particular unit would prove quite successful for its antiquity. In the hands of a Gundam Meister, much less an Innovator, it would prove more than a match for advanced units like the GN-XIII series. Armaments GN Sword II Kai The CB Guard Flag is shown to carry a weapon bearing a striking resemblance to the GN Sword II. This weapon also doubles as the unit's forward section in flight mode. System Features Booster The unit’s main propulsion engine in place of its standard MPD Thruster Pack. For long-distance missions it is replaced with an even bigger model. History Shadow Intervention Operation During an inspection of a colony construction facility, a shuttle bearing Marina Ismail and Shirin Bakhtiar came under attack by a GNX-609T GN-XIII from the Colony Corporation. Before their shuttle could be destroyed, Setsuna F. Seiei intervened with the CB Guard Flag. Using the modified Flag to conceal his affiliation with Celestial Being, Setsuna was nonetheless able to slice the GN-XIII in half, saving Marina and Shirin. Pics Gallery GN Flag (CB Custom).jpg|HG 1/144 Union Flag Celestial Being Use 2552gbm.jpg‎|Setsuna piloting the CB Guard Flag Notes & Trivia References External Links